Because of You
by Snow757
Summary: She was here for her motorbike, not because she grew attached to the person who made it explode. That pizza addict wasn't her type, honest. AU. DxL.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea about a fic for my OTP (stop being perfect, please). It sounded a lot better in my head though.

AU where there's no demonic shit and everyone is a human.

* * *

**Because of You**

My Motorbike Got Trashed

* * *

Mary stared, too surprised about what just happened.

_That guy just... stole my motorbike._

_My expensive, gorgeous, shiny damn motorbike._

Eyes narrowing, Mary decided that blood would be shed this evening.

* * *

One hour before...

* * *

"You can rest now, Mary!"

Hearing her coach say that, Mary nodded in understanding before making one final flip, landing successfully on the matted floor.

As usual, she did well in gymnastics today, the coach was already signing her up for the nationals, much to her team-mates' annoyance.

She was Mary Arkham, the seventeen year old star of Capulet High's gymnastics team and the current subject of hatred in it.

She supposed that her somewhat aloof and blunt nature made people wary of her, she mused as she walked throughout the school hallways, heading for her locker. But now looking at her reflection in the locker's mirror bitterly, there was something else...

There was the matter of her eyes.

Her eyes gained her a lot of names and many people's fear and rejection, Mary couldn't blame for them really, she hated them herself.

They were utterly different from one another, one was peaceful blue and the other was unnervingly red.

_Just like him._

She couldn't look at her eyes without remembering who she got them from, and that was a matter she would rather forget.

_Well, the past is the past,_ she thought as she got out of school, walking towards her motorbike that was parked peacefully at the end of the street.

Only for some person to run past her with an impressive speed and hop onto her bike, leaving a trail of dust behind him a second after he started its engine.

All in front of her shocked eyes.

* * *

And so, she found herself in a wild goose chase, relentlessly trailing after the bike thief. She didn't notice her surroundings changing from the friendly neighborhoods to dark and dingy alleys until she got off of a bike she borrowed (stole) herself.

Mary then saw the bike thief doing some very impressive stunts in her bike, managing to knock out the apparently ganglish looking guys that surrounded him, and taking a paper from one of them's pocket after he finished the beat down fest.

"And that will teach you not to take legal documents from an old lady."

Mary, who watching all of this unfold, would've been rather impressed with the way the thief used her bike to knock out a group of heavily armed gangsters.

If it weren't for the fact the her bike _fucking exploded!_

The thief looked at the explosion with dull surprise, sighing as he said, "Looks like I over did it again." Preparing to walk out of there.

Oh, hell _no!_

Grabbing the nearest gun she found lying on the floor, Mary immediately pointed it towards him, hissing with murderous intent. "You owe me a new bike. I assure you that I don't know how to use a gun, but I'll be very pleased to learn by shooting you."

The thief merely looked at her, an actuall surprise showing on his face this time. "That bike is yours?" he asked, looking at her trashed motor bike again. "Damn..."

"Damn indeed," Mary was really about to shoot. "How are you willing to pay up? Cash or credit card?"

"How about my body?" He had the galls to grin and... _did he just wink at me?_ "It's more fun that way."

Mary shot him, it's too bad that he immediately dodged it.

* * *

TBC

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Look at me, still continuing this.

* * *

**Because of You**

My Career As A Debt Collector Began

* * *

"This place is a dump," Mary stated after being finished with looking at the place critically. Dust was all over the place, rats were running around eating the leftovers from the different kinds of pizza boxes that were scattered everywhere (_how many time does this guy eat pizza? The amount of pizza boxes here is ridiculous._)

"I'm happy to hear your valuable input," the thief, who went by the name Dante, shot back, looking somewhat offended.

"Just saying." She shrugged, lifting a dust covered drum-stick with a look of complete disgust.

"Well, I'm glad you're not here to be my new maid." Mary snorted. "I would've been fed up with your bullshit from the first second. How much do I owe you anyway?" Dante asked with a sigh, looking through his worn out, old wallet in annoyance.

"Two grands," Mary answered simply.

Dante got his wallet into his desk's drawer very quickly. "You're ripping me off here, lady."

"I have you know that I worked hard on that motorbike, the body parts were especially tricky to find." Mary smiled fondly as she remembered the good times she worked on her bike, painting and hooking it up with new gear every now and then.

"You should've looked in the moon, because that's where you got your bike from," Dante said, too happy to burst her bubble of old memories.

"You blew it up, you'll pay for it," Mary replied, grinning upon seeing the grim look on his face. "I'll stop by here every week, and I'm expecting to see 100 dollars on your desk in waiting. Starting now."

He knew that one day, someone will make him pay for all the things he destroyed before, Karma was kind of a bitch like that. He never knew that Karma can be an actual person though.

"Your bike was dull anyway," he grumbled, handing out the cash, he swore he could hear his wallet openly weeping. "Here, may I never see your face ever again."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Mary smirked as she took the money and put it in into her pocket. "See you next week."

* * *

Frankly, Mary was surprised that he agreed to pay her back so fast.

She thought that he would laugh at her and try to shoot her or something, taking advantage of the fact that she was a mere teenager with no aiming skills whatsoever.

But he didn't.

Instead, he told her to follow him to his ship, a place called Devil May Cry (she thought that it was a rather strange name, but she didn't ask him about it), because he doesn't have his wallet with him.

Now a normal person wouldn't follow someone who stole their bike and then asked them to follow him to his shop, a shop that was located in a neighborhood that looked like every gangster's domain. But Mary was desperate and she really wanted her bike back by all costs.

It helped that she felt that the guy was trust worthy, as though as another Mary in another world was telling her to trust the moron.

And as they walked quietly towards his shop, she took the chance to look at the thief more closely, curious now that her anger was gone and _damn..._

He was the most attractive person she ever laid her eyes on, verging on beautiful even. Striking white hair that went a little below his neck, sharp and carved features, and playful, breathtakingly gorgeous blue eyes that she wouldn't ever admit she stared a little too long at them.

Also, an absolutely_ fantastic_ body.

She was wondering why this guy wasn't a model or any sort of celebrity somewhere in the world, his looks certainly qualified him to be one. Judging from his clothes (a simple red T-shirt and black jeans), he didn't look loaded.

And why was he living all alone in this neighborhood anyway? Why did he choose his current job as his line of work (what could she even call someone who does any sort of job by handing out a password?) And why did that beautiful woman's picture frame on his desk was the only thing that seemed to get taken care of in the dump he lived in?

_He's just a guy that owes me two grands, why bother over think it? _

Still, she couldn't help herself from wondering.


End file.
